


Do keep up Sherlock

by Links



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, John is Not Amused, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links/pseuds/Links
Summary: John has a date.As per usual, Sherlock is not happy.Dialogue-only fic.





	Do keep up Sherlock

“Sherlock?”

“…”

“Sherlock!”

“What? Can’t you see I’m busy right now?”

“Okay, okay. No need to get shirty with me. I just wanted to tell you not to wait for me tonight…”

“Oh. Dear.”

“… What?”

“Nothing. Enjoy your date then.”

“Don’t you ‘nothing’ me! And why did you pull this mourning face right now?”

“John…”

“What?”

“Let it go, John.Forget I said anything. Wine and dine your date, have your fun. Be your charming self.”

“Careful, it nearly sounds like a compliment.”

“Maybe it was.”

“…”

“I…I’ll just go out, then.”

“Right.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Right.”

“…”

“…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What now?”

“You’re pulling this face again!”

“John, I’m afraid to say you’re completely delusional.”

“No, no, not this time, Mister ‘I can deduce you in a single look!’”

“Don’t you realise that, if you keep this up, you will be late for your date?”

“What... Oh shit.”

“My thoughts exactly. So be a good boy…”

“Seriously?”

“…delete our whole chat and hurry up. That’s not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know.”

“Says the man who is never on time to fill in Lestrade’s paperwork…”

“Lestrade is not a lady. Do keep up, John.”

“Now, you’re just taking the piss.”

“Oh, I don’t know why I bother with you, sometimes. God knows you’re already useless with women but…”

“That’s rich, coming from someone who claimed that ‘girlfriends are not his area!’”

 “At least I don’t pretend to flirt with them…”

“Oh no, that’s true, you _never_ pretend!”

“Not for getting my leg over at least!”

“Of course not! How could I forget that you don’t care for any of these base needs! You don’t even feel them, don’t you?”

“…”

“Sherlock?”

“…”

“I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did.”

“Okay, I did but… I didn’t mean to hurt you. And stop manipulating me with your puppy dog eyes, it won’t work this time!”

“It already does.”

“You’re infuriating, you know that?”

“Simply because I’m telling you the truth. It won’t work with Shirley or whatever her name is…”

“It’s _Charlene_. It’s French. I don’t know why I hoped you would remember this time…”

“John, I solemnly vow I will never take the trouble to remember the name or whatever it is to know about your dates.”

“Charming.”

“No, you don’t understand.”

“Yeah, right. I forgot I’m an idiot.

“Everybody is. But you? You’re _my_ idiot.”

“And it’s better this way?”

“Infinitely so.”

“Lovely. Coming from you, it’s basically a love confession.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, end of the game Mister Holmes.”

“John? What are you doing?”

“From now on, I don’t play anymore by your rules.”

“I… I don’t understand.”

“You see but you do not observe, don’t you?”

“What are you tal… Mmmmmf!”

[…]

“John?”

“Mmmm?”

“You…”

“I kissed you, yes. And I do intend to snog you a bit more, if you don’t mind.”

“John?”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“You’re brilliant.”

“Your brilliant idiot. Do keep up Sherlock.”


End file.
